Adama
The Adamas are a Tauron family who live in Caprica City. They have strong connections to their homeworld, other local Taurons, and to the Tauron-based criminal organization, Ha'la'tha. Tauron William Adama Sr. and Isabelle Adama are poor farmers on the planet, Tauron. They have two sons, Young Joseph and Young Sam. They are members of a Tauron resistance group called the Ha'la'tha. The Ha'la'tha fights the corrupt Tauron government and its military arm, the Heraclides, and their murder squads, the Heracs. Isabelle is tortured and killed by the Heracs. William is tortured. However, before the Heracs can kill him, Joseph shoots dead all but one of them, who is severely wounded. William asks his son to "return him to the soil" because he is too wounded to escape and more Heracs are coming. Joseph reluctantly kills his father. Joseph and Sam escape. Orphaned, they live on the streets and pledge their loyalty to each other above all else. Life on Caprica The brothers Joseph Adama and Sam Adama immigrate to Caprica as children after they are orphaned in the Tauron Civil War (12YR - 14YR). Joseph assumes the name "Adams", to fit in better with Caprican society. Joseph and Sam join the Caprican Ha'la'tha as children. The boss of the Caprican Ha'la'tha, the Guatrau, takes them under his wing. Sam grows up to become a Ha'la'tha enforcer. The Guatrau pays for Joseph's law school college education. Joseph becomes a lawyer for the Ha'la'tha, defending its members in court. He does not delve as deeply into Ha'la'tha culture as Sam does. Joseph marries Shannon, who is also of Tauron descent. Their children, Tamara and William (Willie), are born on Caprica (26YR and 31YR respectively). Shannon and Tamara Adama are both killed in the MAGLEV bombing in 42YR, leaving Joseph to take care of his son, Willie. His mother-in-law, Ruth, lives with them. She looks after them and takes care of the home. While growing up on Caprica, Sam unsuccessfully hits on the guys in Little Tauron, the Tauron enclave in Caprica City. He eventually marries a non-Tauron by the name of Larry. Sam and Larry are attentive uncles to their nephew, Willie. Larry teaches Willie about the gods important to his father and Uncle Sam. Larry and Sam do not have children because of Sam's dangerous job with the Ha'la'tha. After the deaths of his wife and daughter, Joseph, lost in grief, becomes an absent father to Willie. Sam steps in and mentors his nephew. He introduces Willie to Little Tauron and Tauron culture. Sam teaches Willie the ways of the Ha'la'tha. Several months after the MAGLEV bombing, Willie is killed in a tragic accident, the result of a hit on Joseph and Sam ordered by the Gautrau. In order to avoid a mob war, Joseph makes a deal with the Guatrau's daughter, Fidelia Fazekas. She arranges an opportunity for Joseph and Sam to kill her father in retribution - blood for blood, the Tauron way. Five years hence, Joseph has married his legal assistant and long-time friend, Evelyn. They have a child, Bill Adama, whom they have named after his deceased older step-brother, Willie, in accordance with Tauron tradition (43YR). On the fifth anniversary of Willie's death, Young Bill is dedicated to carrying on the tradition of the Adama family in a ceremony with the whole family in attendance (47YR). Bill will grow up to become Admiral Bill Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, who will lead humanity to their new home after the Cylons destroy their worlds (100YR). Family Members *William Adama Sr. *Isabelle Adama *Joseph Adama *Shannon Adama *Sam Adama *Larry (Sam's husband) *Tamara Adama *Willie Adama *Evelyn (Joseph's second wife) *Young Bill Adama *Ruth (Shannon's mother) Category:Disambiguations Cultural References * Taurus * Capricorn * Heraclides (myth)